


Sweet Birthday

by Louisana_NoGo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuisiner un gâteau, Fluff, Le Collectif NoName, Le Collectif NoName Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Secret Santa, Sweet, anniversaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana_NoGo/pseuds/Louisana_NoGo
Summary: Sherlock essaie de faire quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de John, maintenant qu'il sont en couple. Il a du mal à en voir l'intérêt, mais il paraît que les anniversaire sont important. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui a dit. Il peut sûrement réussir à faire un gâteau, n'est-ce pas ?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Bonjour !
> 
> Chère Haru, Joyeux Secret Santa ! J'espère que ce petit OS te plaira. Aucun couple n'était précisé dans ta commande, mais tu m'as demandé de l'amour et de la douceur dans ce fandom, alors pour moi le Johnlock était évident. J'ai utilisé un prompt proposé sur le discord du Collectif, je dévoilerai lequel à la fin !
> 
> Enjoy !

Les anniversaires sont importants.

Sherlock était venu à apprendre ce fait à force de côtoyer un peu plus la partie « poissons rouges » de la populace à cause de John. De la même manière, il avait appris que le ménage n'était apparemment pas optionnel, que les légumes devaient se conserver au frigo ou encore que dire à un enfant qu'il était adopté en le voyant avec ses parents dans la rue n'était pas socialement acceptable. Allez savoir.

Mais le sujet du jour était les anniversaires, et celui de John qui approchait à grand pas.

Ce n'était pas comme si Sherlock s'en était avant. Généralement, John allait le fêter avec quelques amis au bar et revenait un peu soûl à l'appartement, ou restait simplement au 221B tranquillement. Sherlock lui souhaitait rarement et John ne s'en souciait pas, il ne semblait même pas le remarquer. L'anniversaire de Sherlock n'était pas fêté non plus, surtout parce que John ne connaissait pas la date. Sherlock lui-même l'avait effacé de son palais mental, car cette information prenait trop de place. Si Mycroft n'avait pas insisté pour l'appeler chaque année, il ne la connaîtrait toujours pas.

Mais cette année était le premier anniversaire de John depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, alors Sherlock avait décidé de faire quelque chose pour marquer le coup. Après tout, c'était un peu un miracle que John trouve quelque chose en lui d'assez appréciable pour passer outre sa politique de « je ne suis pas gay » (auquel personne ne croyait de toute façon, mais ce n'était pas le point). Donc Sherlock n'allait pas lui donner de raison de regretter son choix.

Ainsi, il avait décidé de préparer le combo anniversaire typique selon internet : cadeau + repas romantique + gâteau. Il avait assez vite abandonné l'idée de préparer le repas lui-même (il avait des expériences importantes à faire), alors il avait demandé à Angelo de faire le plat préféré de John et de l'apporter ce soir. Pour le côté romantique, il avait des bougie chauffe-plat qu'il mettrait dans des béchers en verre et la vaisselle en porcelaine de la grand-mère de John. Il avait même fait un effort pour nettoyer un peu la cuisine.

Pour le cadeau, il avait trouvé sur une enchère internet une sacoche de docteur du dix-neuvième siècle, avec de vieux outils de médecine encore très bien conservé. Par hasard, elle avait même les initiale JHW gravé dessus. Grâce à quelques faveurs et une pincée de chantage, Sherlock l'avait eu à un prix très avantageux. Il savait que ce genre de chose intéressait John et il était confiant que cela lui plairait.

Il restait donc la troisième chose, le gâteau. Celui-là, Sherlock avait décidé de le faire lui-même ; d'après ce qu'il avait lu sur le net, cela montrerait à John qu'il tenait à lui car c'était une « petite attention ». Sherlock trouvait cela parfaitement inutile et idiot. Ce n'était pas que Sherlock ne tenait pas à John, il était ce qui lui était le plus précieux dans sa vie, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi un gâteau ferait la différence. Et même si c'était compliqué parfois, Sherlock faisait confiance à John pour le savoir. Le médecin le connaissait depuis longtemps et devait savoir que ce n'était le genre de chose que le brun faisait, et il l'acceptait comme il était.

Néanmoins, il pouvait comprendre que faire un gâteau pour John lui ferai plaisir, et il pouvait bien épargner un peu d'énergie pour cela. Il appréciait faire plaisir à John.

C'était pourquoi il était maintenant là, à fixer les ingrédients qu'il avait soigneusement aligné sur le comptoir, autour d'un bol où faire le mélange. Le livre de recette était posé à côté, ouvert à la page du fraisier. John aimait les fraises.

 _Ce n'est que de la chimie_ , se dit Sherlock. De la chimie basique et bête, qui ne devrait présenter aucune difficulté pour lui.

Décidé, il commença à suivre méthodiquement les instructions, divisant les quantités par deux car la recette était pour quatre personnes. La génoise fut rapidement fini puis mise au four, ensuite la crème et le sirop furent préparés et les fraises coupées. Comme prévu, tout se passa bien et Sherlock se rengorgea un peu : ce n'était pas un gâteau qui allait le mettre en difficulté !

Son assurance s'envole quand vint le moment de couper la génoise en deux pour monter le gâteau : il avait utilisé le seul moule de l'appartement, qui était fait pour un gâteau de taille normal. Il se rend compte qu'en divisant les quantités, la génoise était ressortie beaucoup trop mince pour être coupé en deux sans s'émietter, malgré la levure pour la faire monter. Sherlock décida de n'enlever que la croute de surface et d'utiliser le reste du gâteau comme base, tant pis pour la deuxième couche. Mais il se retrouva avec le même problème lorsqu'il étala ensuite la crème : il n'y en a assez que pour une seule couche. En désespoir de cause, il organisa les fraises en cercles concentriques sur toute la surface, un peu comme une tarte.

Il regarda le résultat d'un air critique. Ça n'avait pas une mauvaise apparence, mais ce n'était pas un fraisier. Peut-être pourrait-il le mettre un peu au four, comme pour une vraie tarte ?

Il s'avéra que c'était une très mauvaise idée : maintenant, la génoise était trop cuite et les fraises ramollies. Il cacha un peu le désastre en le recouvrant du sirop, mais ça avait toujours piètre allure.

Sherlock fit un constat de sa situation : il était maintenant 18h30, John allait bientôt rentrer et il devait aller chercher les plats chez Angelo. Il n'avait pas le temps de recommencer. Il mit la tarte au froid et espéra pour le mieux.

**oOo**

John regarda avec curiosité la porte de la cuisine, que Sherlock lui avait interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le détective était enfermé dedans depuis que John était rentré il y a un quart d'heure et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fabriquait. Il savait que Sherlock préparait quelque chose : son amant s'était assuré qu'il n'avait rien de prévu ce soir-là. John essaie de retenir ses espoirs que ce soit pour son anniversaire ; ce pourrait juste être une coïncidence et il aurait besoin de lui pour une de ses expériences farfelues.

Alors qu'il ouvrait son ordinateur pour continuer son dernier article du blog, La porte coulissa soudain et Sherlock entra dans la pièce. Il portait la chemise violette que John aimait voir sur lui.

« Tu viens dîner ? Proposa-t-il avec un geste vers la cuisine.

\- Tu as fait le dîner ? s'étonna John.

\- Ta manifeste surprise n'a pas lieu d'être, je peux très bien cuisiner. C'est une compétence que n'importe qui peut maîtriser.

\- Mais cela prendrait de la place dans ton palais mental, et ton temps aussi. Ton temps est trop précieux pour le passer à faire quelque chose que tu peux commander aux restaurants du coin, taquina John.

\- J'ai peut-être demandé à Angelo de me faire une faveur. » admit Sherlock du bout des lèvres.

John allait répondre, mais il se coupa en voyant la table dressée et les quatre bougies placées au centre. La cuisine était en désordre comme d'habitude, et la lumière tremblotante des bougies ne pouvait contrer celle grisâtre du coucher de soleil sur Londres, mais John s'en fichait. Sherlock avait fait un effort pour son anniversaire, et c'était incroyable.

« Joyeux anniversaire John. » dit Sherlock derrière lui.

Le blond se retourna et l'embrassa.

« Merci. »

**oOo**

Le dîner se passa très bien, les plats délicieux d'Angelo arrosés par une bonne bouteille de vin. Quand vint le moment du gâteau, John demanda :

« D'où vient le dessert alors ? demanda John.

\- Je l'ai fait moi-même. » dit Sherlock. Il le dit sur un ton si plat que John ne fut même pas sûr qu'il avait bien compris au départ. Mais quand il enregistra l'information, il vit les petits signes d'inquiétude dans l'expression de son compagnon. Il sourit simplement et pris la main de Sherlock sur la table, la serrant en signe de reconnaissance, plutôt que d'exprimer sa surprise que Sherlock ait réellement cuisiné. Il regretta d'en avoir plaisanté plus tôt.

« Je suis sûr que c'est délicieux, assura-t-il. Merci, Sherlock. »

Sherlock se racla la gorge inconfortablement et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et en sorti un moule à gâteau, qu'il posa sur la table.

« J'ai fait une tarte aux fraises. Je n'ai pas de bougies à mettre dessus, mais…

\- Dieu, je ne veux certainement pas qu'on me rappelle combien de bougies sont nécessaire, refusa John. De toute façon, il n'y a pas assez de place !

\- Ne te vend pas à découvert, tu n'es pas si vieux. » réfuta Sherlock.

Il coupa une part et la servit à John, avant de remplir son assiette à son tour. John pris un morceau à la porta à sa bouche, bien conscient des yeux de Sherlock qui suivirent toute l'action.

« C'est délicieux ! s'exclama-t-il, ouvrant grand les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda fébrilement Sherlock.

\- Tu n'as qu'à goûter, tu verras par toi-même, encouragea le médecin en prenant un autre bouché. C'est une très bonne idée d'avoir remplacé la pâte à tarte par une génoise, ça fait un peu fraisier. Avec les fraises cuites, c'est parfait. »

« Avoir de bonne idée est mon métier, John.

\- Non, faire de bonnes déductions est ton métier. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien et pris une bouché. Il dû admettre que ce n'était pas mauvais, même s'il n'avait pas la dent sucrée. Mais peu importe, il était soulagé que John apprécie, et qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte de son ratage. Il avait réussi à faire plaisir à John, et cela remplissait sa poitrine de chaleur.

**oOo**

John soupira de contentement. Ils étaient allongés dans leur lit, des heures après la fin d'un repas et se remettant d'une bonne relation sexuelle d'anniversaire. Son cadeau était en sécurité dans l'armoire, et John traçait paresseusement des cercles sur le torse de Sherlock, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du brun. Soudain, il déclara d'un ton taquin :

« Sherlock Holmes m'a fait un gâteau. »

\- Il va falloir t'en remettre, c'est juste un gâteau.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça reste assez incroyable. Moi je n'ai jamais douté que tu avais ça en toi, mais Greg sera étonné quand il l'apprendra. Mycroft aussi !

\- Tu sais, cela ne m'encourage pas à recommencer.

\- Même si je promets de ne pas dire que ta tentative de fraisier a raté et est devenu une sorte de tarte ? »

La respiration de Sherlock se suspendit un instant avant qu'il ne soupire.

« Tu savais.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien remarqué que tous les éléments étaient ceux d'un fraisier, mais en trop petite quantité.

\- Tu commences à aiguiser tes talents de déductions.

\- J'ai aussi vu le livre de recette ouvert à la page du fraisier.

\- Alors tes talents d'observation. L'un ou l'autre, j'espère que tu mettras ces nouvelles capacités à disposition sur les scènes de crime. »

Un silence léger s'installa. John reprit doucement.

« Je n'ai pas menti, tu sais. C'était vraiment un bon gâteau, et un bon repas. Merci d'avoir fait ça pour mon anniversaire. Et de m'avoir offert ce cadeau incroyable.

\- De rien. Merci de ne pas avoir relever mon erreur pendant le repas. »

John le regarda avec amour, et Sherlock se sentit vraiment heureux. Peut-être qu'il pouvait voir pourquoi les anniversaires étaient important, quand ils étaient passé avec les gens qu'on aimait.

L'année prochaine, il se jura de réussir ce fraisier.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! j'espère que ça ne se sent pas trop que j'avais aucune idée pour finir. Le prompt était : A veut faire plaisir à B en lui cuisinant un plat/un gâteau mais se rate complètement, sauf qu'iel ne s'en rend pas compte. Je lui ai donné un petit twist de fin !
> 
> En espérant que cela t'ai plu, Haru. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


End file.
